(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Mobile phone battery charger with USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface, especially an USB interface which can get electric power from computer USB interface.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional Mobile phone battery charger can be classified into battery seat charger and car charger and travel charger, but such kind of Mobile phone battery charger cannot suit for the charging voltage of any kind Mobile phone battery, furthermore, it is very inconveniently for user to carry the conventional Mobile phone battery charger.
The USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface is used widely on computer for connecting other environmental equipments, furthermore, the USB interface can be extended to use on many computer environmental equipments for connecting with each other. If we install the USB interface on the Mobile phone battery charger, the Mobile phone battery charger can get electric power from the computer USB interface for charging Mobile phone battery.